Resident Evil: Hopeless Reckoning
by TheMedic90
Summary: This is the story of Rebecca Chambers, all the way from Raccoon City to the events of Resident evil 5.
1. Escape Raccoon

**Rebecca's Diary:**

_"September 24th 1998: What can I say? They're here now. The infection is spreading and it will get worse, and this nightmare…this hell, Hasn't even started..yet it feels like time has slowed down...stopped. I'm getting out of here.This whole thing is going to get out of control, I can't stay here any longer, and there's no way a human being could survive an outbreak of this multitude. I hope I can convince Jill and Brad of this before I go. I mean, Chris and Barry went to Europe to fight Umbrella under our noses. I can't say I blame them, I want to do the same, but not here,the city is burning and with only the three of us, if that, there isn't much we could do... I have to escape Raccoon before it's too late, knowing our luck Umbrella will nuke this place as a cover up. I need to find the others and get out of this undead hell hole._

_I wonder where Billy is… I hope he's okay. Ever since we departed, I can't stop wondering where he is and how he is. I can only hope, that Maybe someday we'll cross paths again, or meet in another life. I'd like to think that at least. As for now I bid you all ado. If I don't write another entry, well…...Yeah..."_

Rebecca stares at her computer diary, having nothing else to say as her attention switches on the dull burning sensation in her eyes... After some time she finally presses "save" and gets up to go look outside her window as she rubs her eyes and struggles to focus for a moment.. There's smoke and faint screaming coming from Newspaper Alley. She quickly dashes to her medic bag and packs everything and anything, including her laptop, first aid kit, samurai edge, ammo, clothes, a bit of water and food. She looks around her small apartment, As if she has forgotten something, but soon rushes off, leaving the door a jar.

While getting into her car she could hear moaning from behind her, she shuddered and closed the car door quickly Clenching her shoulders and refusing to look back, . As she reversed her car she saw what was moaning in her peripheral vision, a young girl with her throat ripped out and blood gushing down. She was one of them..Blood stained blonde hair,petite,pale with a haunted look on her face...Rebecca, didn't know where to fix her eyes whilst realizing how young the girl was, not much younger than herself. she thought. With gritted teeth she pushed her gear stick into position and pulled away.Rebecca began to sob quietly as she drove , the blood drenched girl becoming smaller and smaller in her rear view mirror,Rebecca eventually took her eyes off the lifeless gaze of the girl, as she wiped the tears away and gingerly headed for Brad's appartment.

Rebecca made her way to to Brad's home whilst keeping herself as low to the ground as possible.. hoping not to attract any attention as she knocked on his door.dropping to one knee and nervously checking both flanks and the mainstreet for movement, as her eyes and ears react to every sound...

"Who is it? What do you want?" A very cowardly Brad whimpered behind his door.

"Brad, it's me Rebecca. Listen, we NEED to get out of here! If we don't leave now there won't be an escape, I saw in the news the military is beginning to barricade the city. They won't let us through Brad, they'll only let us die like the rest of the city! We'll need to leave before they do this. I still know of some back streets we can take that they haven't blocked off yet." Rebecca yelled, beginning to attract a few of the zombie's attention. She looked at the window beside the door to see Brad poking his head through the curtains, clearly furious with her at this point.

"Shut up, they heard you! I'm not leaving this fucking house, and if I HAVE to it certainly won't be with a kid like you!" He screamed, then shut his curtains.

"Fuck you Brad." Rebecca murmured under her breath as she looked at her hands which were trembling with fear and anger...'' fucking idiot '' she thought as she let Brad's words sink in...The young officer slowly looked up and checked that the coast was clear...only to jolt as she caught the unblinking glare of a pair of eyes...

Fixed on the sight, she saw that the eyes were not those of a human...but a red fox, that was sitting beside a trash can with its tail laid across it's paws...it had been watching her the whole time...That Fox isn't infected she thought, seems to be normal, the young officer made eye contact with the canine, and took a strange comfort from it's seemingly nonchulant attitude in the midst of mayhem that was enveloping the city.

She shakes herself and checks the coast onces more, before returning her sights to the fox, only for it to have dissapeared. breaking a wry smile Rebecca skulks down the steps and slowly enters her car.

She locks the doors behind her, and rakes in her medi pack and thinks to herself, that with Brad playing the pussy,she best reach for a more reliable friend in strife...as she pulls her trusted Samurai Edge from the pack and holsters it with her belt.

Looking back at Brad's window, she shakes her head in disbelief and stomps on the accelerator and leaves two black lines of the road as the car screetches off to the sound of a roaring engine, Rebecca jerking the wheel to one side then the next, as she avoids a rotten corpse.

After arriving at Jill's, she climbed the fire escape to the third level, forgetting which room was Jill's.She stops and looks over her shoulder to catch the view of raging fires, flashing blue lights and flashes of gun fire from various blocks...the smell of smoke leaving a bad taste in her mouth as she continues her way up the escape.

She knocked on a few windows until, "Becca… What an odd way to come say hello." Jill said half smiling, but with a worried tone.

"Jill! Can I come in for a sec?" Rebecca said, relieved to see Jill.

"Of course, come in… Err I mean climb in." Jill said opening her window.

"Great, thank you." Rebecca said, a bit out of breath climbing through the window, into Jill's bedroom. Jill went into the kitchen and gave her a glass of water.

"Looks like you need some." Jill said, looking worried.

"Thank you…" Rebecca looked at Jill for a while.

After the mansion incident Jill and Rebecca became quite close, like best friends, even with their age difference. Their bond was very strong given the fact that they were the only two female S.T.A.R.S members in the group. "

I think I already know where you're going with this. I'm not leaving, I have to stay and fight. After all, Raccoon needs me." Jill looked down, not wanting to face her friend."I'm sorry… Rebecca. Please be safe on your way out."

Rebecca stepped back a bit with tears in her eyes. "Jill please come with me, we need to get the hell out of here. You know this, you see what's happening out there. If we leave now I can take us to some back roads that lead out of the city. If we don't leave now they'll be blocked by tomorrow. You won't be able to survive this, this is suicide!" Rebecca said in tears.

Jill looked at Rebecca and then looked down again, "Nothing you say is going to make me leave, you're wasting time we don't have. PLEASE go while you still can, Rebecca." Jill,squinting her eyes to keep a stray tear from dropping..

Jill was incredibly skilled at keeping her emotions to herself. Rebecca walked up to Jill and hugged her tight. Jill was taken aback at first, but she finally put her arms around Rebecca, patting her back softly. She certainly wasn't used to hugs as her Father wasn't very affectionate, but she had to get used to it after she met Rebecca.

"I'll miss you Jill." Rebecca pulled away from the hug with tears in her eyes and a deep sadness beginning to appear on her face.

"I'll… Miss you too Rebecca." Jill said trying to strain a smile, but couldn't.

Rebecca left the way she came in, through the window, but before she could leave.

"Rebecca! Here, I forgot to give this back to you last time I saw you. You'll probably get bored on your journey, and want to listen to something." Jill handed Rebecca her CD's she had lent her.

"T-Thanks Jill." Rebecca said as she put the CD's in her medic bag.

"Hey, take care of yourself and I'll… see you again when this is all over. Don't worry about me." Jill faked a smile obviously trying to make Rebecca feel better about the situation, even though Jill had no idea what was in store for her. "A little white lie won't hurt her." She thought. Rebecca knew it was bullshit though.

"Goodbye Jill." Rebecca choked back the tears ,took one last look at the falling city and climbed down the ladder back to her car. She had no idea where she was headed, but she knew one thing. It wouldn't be easy, especially alone.

She puts both hands on the steering wheel and slumps her head into her arms and lets out a sigh...shaking as she sniffs and gathers her thoughts... the young officer, shakes her head once more.


	2. Good News

Resident Evil: Hopeless Reckoning

Chapter 2

**Rebecca's Diary:**

"_October 1st 1998: I heard a very loud explosion coming from outside the hotel I'm staying in. I'm about 50 miles southeast of Raccoon. As I looked outside my window I saw where it came from and my heart sank. Raccoon City had been completely wiped off the map. It looked like __a war zone__. Racoon city,...gone...my home town..everything and everyone i loved and knew got caught up in the blast ,surely There's no way anyone could make it out of there alive. ...infact, i don't even want to think about it...RIP Raccoon City."_

* * *

The Television became louder as Rebecca withdrew from her inner sanctum...She turned to find a news report on the '' neutralizing '' of the city.

"And now, we have a rather unfortunate turn of events. It seems that the president and the federal council have passed judgment over the civilians of Raccoon City. The president and the federal council have ruled that the bacillus-terminate operation is the best course of action for this extreme situation and have since, executed it. We now join Sara McColl who is reporting live from the safety Perimeter."

* * *

Sara, a hard nosed reporter in her late 30's who first got her break years ago when her boss didn't show up to make the cut, a Young Sara was pushed infront of the Camera on the basis that the audience would listen to a beautiful woman, rather than a middle aged fat guy with a wild beard.

Since then, Sara never looked back, and forged a career as a domestic and international reporter, with a particular flavor for disasters, larely because it beats reporting on beauty contests and celebrities...she always wanted to be one who recorded history as it happened, and made sure the people got the facts.

Sara however, has been going through the motions, ever since losing her best guy and friend, Mark, who was the '' steadiest hand '' in the business...Terrorism, Viruses, hostage situations, war zones, earthquakes and hurricanes, they reported everything together, going that extra mile to bring the best shots and exclusive scoops...young and reckless they were, but they got the job done...It was when Robert decided to head to the middle east for a couple of weeks to do some freelance camera work for an old friend who called in a favor...Robert, never returned...that was 8 months ago.

"Hey beautiful, were on."  
Said Joey, her new camera guy, who looked on past the camera, clearly staring at her breasts.

Sara cut him a cold look with her knuckles turning white around her microphone.

''Here in the '' safety '' zone, things are as expected, fever pitch...with emotions running high. It's been reported that there are over 100 thousand deaths due to the unprecedented action taken by the government and it's advisory committees. But if that wasn't enough to contend with, there has been some serious questions asked about the treatment and care for the Survivors , not just those who perished.''

* * *

Rebecca's attention turned inward again, as the reports of the disaster aid workers failing to provide fresh water and food almost fell on deaf ears. Rebecca looked up to catch the surly reporter being interrupted by a crazed man in his 40's with a shaven head and sunken in eyes and cheekbones.

* * *

The madman pushed Sara to the side and got so close to the camera he blurred before returning to focus as he stepped back and flew into a foul mouthed tirade.

'' If it were the Presidents friends and family who were in the city, would the bombs drop? If it were his sons and daughters would they be so quick to rip the city from under our feet?...BASTARDS!

BASTARDS! ALL OF THEM, YOU'RE ALL SCUM! TWO FACED DIABOLICAL TYRANTS WHO KILL THE VERY PEOPLE WHO VOTED FOR YOU! BELIEVED IN YOUR DEMOCRACY ? DEMOCRACYYYY ? FUCK YOU MR PRESIDENT, FUCK YOU! FUUUUCK YOUUUUUU! '

Screamed the traumatized man with tears covering his red raw eyes.

Sara, taken a back with Joey keeping it all in frame due to being frozen stiff rather than any skill as a camera man, she is pushed aside again, by two large men in tactical gear as one puts the raging loner into a headlock whilst the other grabs his legs and drags him out of sight!

Sara quickly presses her earpiece in and regains her position and closes the broadcast.

''Looks like the authorities have a major job on their hands with this one, who knows what's in store for the people ...Sara McColl'' She reported, now with the microphone trembling in her hands.

The Anchorman turns to camera 4 and says, ''That'll be Mr. President's open motorcade down the Dealey Plaza canceled then.'' Closing with a smirk before catching the look from his female co presenter who then takes the lead after an obvious look of disgust..

''Sara McColl reporting from the safety perimeter for Advent news there...we apologize for the language in that news cast, and will continue to report news as it filters through to us, our thoughts are with all those involved at this horrific time...should you need to find out information on the out break or if you are looking for a missing person you think may have been in the blast zone, please contact the number on your screen now...From all of us at Advent news, be safe ''

The lights dim in the studio as the co-presenter shakes her head at her anchorman, only for the silhouette to return with a shrug and arms held out.

Sara rubs her eyes and looks at Joey...

''Fever pitch...seriously... what... you running for the Pun of the year award or something?'' Asked Joey as he stood there with the camera on his shoulder...

''Jesus did I really say that?...god'', sighed an exhausted Sara.

''Don't worry, I'm sure the boys back at HQ can repackage it in time for the evening news'', explained Joey.

* * *

Rebecca stared at the television blankly, then held her head in her hands and cried thinking of everyone she had lost. She tried telling her friends, but after the mansion incident everyone thought she had gone insane. No one believed her, until it was too late. She turned once more, into herself... and brewed in a mixture of feelings, from guilt, anger, despair and grief...as a flurry of memories race through her mind.

The phone in her room began to ring making her snap from her wallowing.. She stared at the phone, wondering who would be calling her. "It's probably just the hotel staff." she thought, as she picked up the phone.

"Rebecca, it's Barry…" his voice was a breath of fresh air, but she had no idea how he found her.

"Barry! How did you find me?" She was so excited to know he was alive, she hadn't heard from him or Chris since they both departed to Europe a month ago.

"Don't mind that for now, I picked up a certain someone in my helicopter not too long ago. I've got that someone on the phone for you." He said, handing the phone over to none other than Jill.

"What'd I say about seeing you again? I don't break promises; we already know your whereabouts, mind if I stay there? My place sort of… blew up." Judging from her voice Rebecca knew Jill was clearly exhausted, but still trying to make light out of a very tragic situation. Rebecca was so happy to know she survived.

"You clearly have 9 lives you know that? Of course you're staying here tonight." Rebecca said, smiling.

Rebecca could hear two other girls in the background, clearly Barry's daughters. He had taken Jill to his place, only to have his wife tell him no visitors were allowed. She was quite the stickler, and never acknowledged anything Barry had done for the team, and for his family. Getting his family out of Raccoon into a safe place wasn't exactly easy, but he did what he had to do. The only way he could find Rebecca was through a lucky guess. He called all the hotels within a 50 mile radius of Raccoon, finally finding her whereabouts. A little disappointed she wasn't signed in under another alias, but also happy she wasn't or else they may have never found her.

Jill paused on the phone for a moment, then decided to tell Rebecca about Carlos. "Oh, and one more thing, there's another person that also survived with me. He helped save me, and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't of made it out of here…" but before Jill could finish...

"Of course he can stay here too, there's two beds here and a couch. I know full well what it's like having someone save your life… It… happened to me too." Rebecca had never mentioned Billy before until now, but she knew at this point no one would care about arresting him, especially Jill.

* * *

Sara stood behind the news van smoking a mayfair as Joey wrapped up the cables and stored the equipment into the back.. Sara looked behind her and say that from a distance she could make out a woman in her 40's having a blazing row with one of the uniforms... she could see the woman sticking her finger in his face, she couldn't make out what was being said due to the noise of everything around her... but she noticed an expression she come to know all to well from her time reporting in war zones... the woman was being dragged away by her arm, from a man who looked to be her husband, only for her to break free and have another go at the uniformed stranger.

The scene became hazy for a moment, as she slowly exhaled smoke from her mouth...she turned her attention to other people around the area... people sitting on the ground resting against emergency vehicles wrapped in blankets caught her attention, as did the groups of uniformed men patrolling the grounds with German Shepherd dogs.

She slowly loses herself as she stares a thousand yards into the horizon...

***Thump***

''Let's go already, let's get out of here, not unless you wanna spend the night in a refuge centre and having rations for supper?'' Joey offered, with a sarcastic tone as he slapped the side of the van.

Joey shuts the back door and makes his way through to the back hatch and takes his place in the drivers seat...

Sara, shaken back to reality walks with purpose and take one last drag of her Mayfair, pauses for a moment, then puffs out the smoke and discards her mayfair before throwing the drivers side door open, and pushing Joey over to the passenger side...

''Move over you asshole.'' Demanded the Surly reporter,

''Heyyy, you've got one hell of an attitude you know that lady?''

''Put your seat belt on ''...Sara advised with a cold tone.

Joey crashes against the passenger door as Sara floors the pedal causing the tired of news van to throw out clouds of black smoke from the exhaust.

* * *

Not too long after the conversation on the phone, Rebecca heard a knock on the door… it was Carlos. Frightened by the Umbrella logo on his uniform she began to scream and run from him.

"Hey hey hey little lady! I'm not a bad guy! I came here with Jill." Carlos grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her… a bit frightened by her reaction himself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry… That symbol doesn't necessarily bring back good memories for me." Rebecca said staring at the Umbrella logo on his vest.

"Yeah, me either now. I had no idea these assholes were behind all this." He said as he took his vest off and threw it in the hallway of the hotel. Not far behind him were Jill and Barry.

"I just wanted to come up and say thank you for taking them in." Barry said with a smile. "I'm glad we all made it in one piece, and I heard from Chris about a day ago. He's safe and finished with his missions for now." relieved by Barry's words, Jill went into the hotel room and straight into the shower.

"Ah, I had a feeling that'd be the first thing she did when she got here." Carlos smirked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"And Brad? Did he…" Rebecca asked Barry and Barry shook his head.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised." Rebecca said coldly.

"Yeah, well it was good seeing you kiddo, I better head back home now before my wife kills me." Barry chuckled and patted Rebecca on the back, then walked off.

"You two can sleep on the twin beds, you both deserve it. I'll be sleeping on the couch." Rebecca said, yawning.

"You're too kind little lady, but as a gentleman I will be sleeping on the couch." said Carlos, as he kicked off his boots and jumped onto the couch. He began to doze off immediately; Rebecca was fascinated by how he could sleep after this. She hadn't slept much at all since the mansion incident. Not even her sleeping pills would help, she had become terrified of sleep, and terrified of the nightmares in store once she shut her eyes.

Jill poked her head through the bathroom door, "Rebecca, do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

Rebecca smiled at Jill "Of course, let me go get them, you probably won't like it." she said as she brought a few stacks of clothes into the bathroom with Jill.

"These will do just fine." Jill said as she dropped her towel, completely naked in front of Rebecca, and not even caring.

"I um… I'll just go wait… Outside." Rebecca said looking down.

"Oh come on, were both women here, it's not like we have different parts, and it's not like you haven't seen it before." Jill chuckled remembering the time they spent at her apartment getting drunk and playing strip poker with a few of their friends, obviously losing. Rebecca began to crack up and they both laughed even harder when Jill put on Rebecca's clothes. They were especially too tight in the chest.

"It looks… great. Carlos will definitely agree." Rebecca snickered, playfully poking Jill.

"You both are a bunch of pervs, I'm off to bed. Goodnight and thank you for everything. It means a lot." Jill said giving Rebecca a quick hug. She had never initiated a hug before, but it only felt natural after that night.

All was silent in the hotel room, as Rebecca lied there, wide-awake. She heard a bit of snoring coming from the couch where Carlos lay. She then looked over to the other bed at Jill who was sound asleep.

"I miss Billy." Rebecca thought as she pulled out his dog tags from up under her shirt and fiddled with them. After seeing Jill and Carlos that night she began to reminisce about her and Billy, and for once, she finally fell asleep for more than half an hour.

Rebecca awoke to Jill putting a plate of eggs, bacon, and orange juice on the table by her bed as she sat down next to Rebecca still half asleep.

"Carlos went down to get us some food from the buffet. He's in the shower now… I heard you talk in your sleep last night, you mentioned Billy? Who is he, and why haven't you ever mentioned him before?" Jill said softly as Rebecca sat up in the bed and stretched.

Rebecca told her everything, about the other mansion, Billy saving her life, her declaring him dead in the files, and letting him escape. She even showed her his dog tags.

"I must say I'm not surprised, I would have done the exact same thing. He sounded like a hero, and… I can tell you have feelings for him." Jill remarked.

"I want to find him again, even if I die trying. I have to see him again, one last time." Said Rebecca grabbing Jill's hand.

Jill looked at her seeing she was serious about it and sighed, "I don't know Rebecca, you have no idea where he went, and it would be dangerous doing all of this on your own. Umbrella is still looking for the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S, and if they got to you… I can't let that happen. I'll help you as long as we can tell Barry about this. He's the only one who knows how to find people." Jill said.

Rebecca agreed to this proposal, as she tried eating her breakfast. It was hard for her to eat because she had been such a nervous wreck, but she scarfed down the food quickly.

"I'm guessing you don't have any clothing for a fellah my size." Carlos came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

Jill and Rebecca blushed, but Jill quickly handed him some clothing she got from downstairs. It was a pair of khakis, boxers, a belt, a baby blue button down shirt, and some black shoes.

"Here, I got it from the Men's clothing store near the lobby. I hope it fits." she said.

"Ha... I'm guessing this is the way you like your men to dress, not bad." Carlos added.

Jill rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Carlos went into the bathroom to change, and it only seemed like seconds before he came out in his new outfit.

"I like it, it suits you." Rebecca said, smiling.

"Thanks Chica, I'm not used to dressing this conservatively, but I guess this will have to do for now." Carlos sighed.

The phone rang once more, and this time Jill answered.

"It's me again, you're not gonna like what I'm about to say." Barry's voice carried through the phone and even Rebecca could hear him. "We need to get to a military base very soon, Umbrella knows we survived the outbreak, and they're looking for all of us."

As she overheard the conversation, Rebecca packed up everything once more, and Jill did the same. All three of them walked out of the hotel quickly waiting on Barry to pick them up. After about 5 minutes Barry showed up in a black SUV.

"Where is this military base exactly?" Jill asked as they all jumped into the car.

"200 miles northeast of here. It's in another state, but that's a good thing. It's also in the mountains, which will make it harder for them to find us. My very good friend Mark works there and is letting us stay there." Barry said as he sped off, not looking back.


	3. Safe Haven

Resident Evil: Hopeless Reckoning Part 3

**Rebecca's Diary:**

"_December 5__th__ 1998: It seems as though we've all settled into the military base here. Chris recently found out his sister is being held captive on Rockfort Island after attempting to find him. I wish the best for them both and hope they make it out alive. Carlos went back to see his family in Cuba, Jill is still here and so is Barry… but not for long. They plan on fighting Umbrella and so am I, but first I'll be going on a personal mission, I'm going to find Billy Coen. Fortunately for me, Barry gave me a few leads to his whereabouts. He's 99.9% sure it's him, and I'm counting on that, because after tomorrow I'm leaving the military base to go look for him."_

* * *

Rebecca looked around the military base; it had become her new home. Their new safe haven for when they weren't fighting Umbrella. Barry's friend, Mark wanted to start a whole new group to help fight bioterrorism soon. They both agreed they need more men, and the only way that will happen is to assign a new team.

"So, do you mind if I borrow this humvee for a day?" Rebecca asked Mark almost like a child would ask a parent whom they knew would say yes as long as the other parent didn't find out. Mark had become like a Father figure to Rebecca, he was older like Barry and was from the south. He treated her like his own.

"Do what you gotta girly, If you need any backup at any point, or if Umbrella is on your tail… please use this." He said as he handed Rebecca a headset. "We can keep in touch that way. Now, don't go spendin' the night with this fella, take him back here so we can all get a good look at him and make sure he's not violent." Mark added, with a serious tone.

Rebecca giggled, "Yes sir of course." she added giving a half ass salute.

As she got into the car with her gear she saw a frantic Jill running towards her.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" she said, this was the angriest Jill had ever been with Rebecca.

"I'm sorry Jill, but I need to do this alone… You understand." Rebecca said, rolling up her window and quickly driving off. She looked into the rear view mirror to see Jill running after the car for a good 2 minutes, but finally gave up. "Don't worry about me, I'll see you again… I promise." Rebecca said under her breath knowing Jill couldn't hear her.

* * *

Jill began to pace back and forth as time went by."Why the fuck did she think she could leave without telling me? She can't do this alone! God damnit!" Jill yelled in frustration, and began to push over tables and crates until Barry rushed over to console her.

"It seems like some of your stubbornness rubbed off on her, she'll be fine. What she doesn't know is I attached a tiny camera and duel GPS to her uniform when she wasn't looking. So, we can watch her and know her exact whereabouts at the same time. Technology is great isn't it?" Barry said and winked at Jill.

He got out a handheld gadget and began to fiddle with it a bit until Rebecca's camera came online.

"See? Becky is fine, she sure loves to talk to herself though." He chuckled, as they listened into her murmuring. Jill smiled and grabbed Barry's gadget and walked into her tent. "Hey! I wanna see what is going on too you know." He added, as he walked into the tent. They both sat there watching her drive, hoping everything would go smoothly.

* * *

Rebecca was following the map to her location, hoping to lay low and not be seen. As she arrived to the said destination she was in disbelief.

"There's no way… He can't live here." It was an old worn down warehouse. Probably a place the homeless and crack heads sit out in.

"I'm glad I brought some protection." She thought to herself as she put her gun into her holster and walked towards the place.

She knocked on the door, "Hello?" an echo sounded through the warehouse as she opened the door, it looked as if no one had occupied the place in years. She looked around the first floor, and no one was there.

"Shit, all of this for nothing. If he's not here, then where the hell is he?" she thought. Just then, she saw movement up on the second level of the warehouse and heard a groan as if someone was hurt. "Hello? Please, I know someone is up there. I can help you! I'm a medic!" She shouted as she quickly climbed up the ladder.

"I'm fine, I don't need your help. I can handle this on my own. I can't have anyone know where I am. Please leave." A familiar voice said in the corner slumped over. As she approached him slowly she pointed her flashlight at him she saw his face.

"Jesus! I told you to leave me alone and now you're shining a light in my face? Fucking genius! Now I'm going to have to take care of you." He said, as he slowly got up drawing his gun.

"Billy no!" she screamed, and then all went silent. He walked towards her slowly, limping as she stepped back a bit into the sunlight shining from the hole in the roof.

Her face was fully visible, and not much had changed in the past few months other than her hair was a bit longer and she wasn't wearing her traditional uniform. Billy, on the other hand had a beard, and looked as if he hadn't showered in days. They hugged for a while until Billy pulled back to look at her.

"How… how did you find me Rebecca?" Billy asked, shocked.

"I have my ways, and I'm taking you with me to a safe haven, but let's have a look at that wound first." She said as she sat him down. "I need you to take off your pants so I can take a look at your femur, I need to make sure it's not broken."

At that Billy chuckled, "Damn doll face, we just met again for the first time in months and you already want me to take my pants off? I'm fine with that, I just didn't know you were that kind of girl." He added as he tried to remove his jeans with a bit of help from Rebecca.

"You haven't changed at all." She said with a half smile on her face. "Good, it's not broken, but it is a flesh wound. I'll get you fixed right up in a bit. You're going to need to rest on it for about 2 weeks, and once we get back I'll give you pain killers." She said casually as she took out her first aid kit, cleansed his wound, stitched it up, and finally bandaged it.

* * *

"I don't know if I like this guy." Barry remarked as he and Jill watched from the live stream.

"He's worse than Carlos and rude, but I think we'll warm up to him eventually. She has feelings for him for a reason, I know it." Jill added, turning up the volume a bit.

"Jill, Barry, are you two ready for a mission next week? There are reports of Umbrella's shady activity in Ireland. We found an underground headquarters there and it needs to be neutralized." Mark said, as he casually walked into the tent.

"Of course, I'm ready to take these bastards down." Barry said clenching his fists.

"Me too, is there any way we can add more men to our mission?" Jill asked.

"I'll join you two, and so will Rebecca, she already agreed to this mission earlier." Said Mark, knowing this wouldn't sit well with Jill.

"As long as she's with me and doesn't leave my sight then… Okay." Jill sighed.

* * *

Somehow Rebecca and Billy managed to get down to the first floor of the warehouse by sliding down the ladder. As they got into the car Billy insisted on driving.

"But your leg is hurt, I'm perfectly capable of driving us there." Rebecca said, a bit frustrated.

"Don't worry I've got this, just give me the address and I'll get us there pronto." Billy said jumping into the humvee and starting it up. He drove like a bat out of hell, but finally got them there in one piece.

Jill glared at Rebecca once they got back and didn't say a word to her.

"Does anyone have a razor, some shampoo, and a bit of hair gel?" Billy said as if he had been at the base for a while.

"I do, but you can't use mine. I don't want unknown pubes on my razor." Jill scoffed.

"Here, Billy go to the restroom on the right, the shower stall in the middle is mine and you can use whatever you want. Be careful with that wound and try not to get it wet, and here, take these painkillers with you. Take them twice daily for 2 weeks." Rebecca said handing him his pills, and also shocked at Jill's actions.

"I'm back here and I'm fine. Please don't make a bigger deal about it than it is." Rebecca said putting her arm on Jill's shoulder.

"You… just… I care about you Rebecca and I don't want you getting hurt. I had NO idea you signed up for the mission in Ireland. Why did you do all of this behind my back?" Jill asked becoming emotional as they both went into her tent.

"I did it so I would be able to do it. I knew you wouldn't let me, and I want to join you in the fight against Umbrella. I'm perfectly capable. I survived for 2 days before your team came to the Spencer Mansion, not to mention the ordeal I went through before then. Give me a chance, and I won't let you down." Rebecca said hugging Jill.

"Just… don't die on me Chambers." Jill said looking down, trying her best to avoid eye contact.

Rebecca gave her a kiss on her forehead and added, "I won't, I promise. Now I need to go check on Billy and make sure he hasn't hacked himself to death with my razor trying to get rid of his beard." Rebecca chuckled as she walked out of the tent, but before she left she turned around to look at Jill.

"Thank you for caring. I've never had that in my life, you mean a lot to me. Don't ever think otherwise." Rebecca said zipping up the tent then walking away.

Billy walked out of the restroom with a whole new look. His head shaved, military style and he was clean-shaven.

"You like what you see?" He smirked, and Rebecca blushed.

"Well, it looks better than whatever the hell was on your face earlier. It'll do I guess." She said slyly, then walked off to her tent.

"Where am I going to sleep tonight?" he added.

"Not in her tent." Mark said, "Nope, tonight you're spendin' the night with me, I hope you like cuddlin." Mark said, half joking, half serious. Billy gulped as they both went into Mark's tent. The night came rather quickly as it usually does in the winter time.

"What are your intentions Coen.", Mark asked, looking Billy straight in the eyes. Billy did the same, he was used to this behavior with his drill sergeant in the Marines.

"Well, as Rebecca said I plan on staying here a while and helping out sir. " He said standing up straight with his hands on his sides.

"I read your file, and I believe Rebecca here. I think you're innocent, but I don't know you son. I need to know I can trust you. Are you willing to help us take down Umbrella?" Mark asked, at this point their faces were only an inch a part.

"Yes, I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy and help out the team. As long as no one turns me in, I'll do whatever you want." Billy said with a firm voice.

"Good, now get some sleep. We'll catch up tomorrow." Mark said, turning off the lights and getting into his sleeping bag, Billy did the same.

"This is going to be hell for a while, I hope I can gain his trust soon." Billy thought as he slowly dozed off.

Just as Rebecca was closing her eyes the tent opened.

"Jill, you okay?" Rebecca asked, concerned.

"Yeah just some nightmares. I hate sleeping alone." Jill said coming into the tent and getting into the sleeping bag.

"I understand, I don't like sleeping alone either, and it's nice to have someone to keep you warm at night." Rebecca added smirking.

"Oh dear god, don't give me anymore nightmares with that creepy look." Jill chuckled as she turned over and slept.

After some time Rebecca too finally fell asleep and the military base fell silent, and even felt peaceful. Rebecca began to dream about the mission and what was in store for them, those dreams soon turned into nightmares and what felt like a peaceful night turned into a sleepless one.

"This week is going to be a long one." She thought as she tossed and turned.


	4. New mission, new beginnings

Resident Evil: Hopeless Reckoning Part 4

**Rebecca's Diary:**

"_December 12__th__, 1998: Today is the day… I've never been in a plane before, albeit, I've been in a helicopter… this just isn't the same thing. I'm a little nervous, but I know Barry will get us there safely. Billy has joined our team and Mark has assigned one other man as well. His name is David, and he's very quiet. He's definitely fit for the job though._

_We'll be going in the facility, right into the heart of it. Mark gave us all military coats and warmer gear; it's going to be incredibly cold there... I hear the plane starting up, and I better go… I'll post another entry if I make it out... I __will__ make it out."_

* * *

Rebecca packed her bag and ran to the plane.

"First one to board The Burton Jet?" Barry said and began to laugh.

"Yeah… I guess I am." She said and smiled as she walked down the isle. She had to choose where to sit, and decided the middle of the plane was best.

"I've studied this before, the middle is always the safest." She thought and sat down.

Not too far behind her were Jill, Billy, Mark, and the new guy, David. No one knew too much about him, other than the fact that he fought hand-to-hand combat in Africa not too long ago, and seemed fit for the mission. He was also an ex-marine.

"Scared of flying?" Jill asked as she sat down beside Rebecca opening a book.

"A little, I've never done this before." Rebecca said, a little hesitant to respond. As the plane began to move, Rebecca grabbed onto the arm rests as tight as she could, and Jill grabbed her hand.

"Calm down, the take off will be a bit bumpy at first, but then it will be smooth sailing from there!" Jill said trying to comfort Rebecca.

David sat in the back alone, but overheard the conversation between Jill and Rebecca.

"I have no time for cowards." He thought to himself and decided to chime in; "The take off is the most dangerous part, the first 15 minutes a number of things could happen. Say… the landing gear decides to fall out, or the engine explodes… sometimes a wing could fall off, but that's why we have parachutes." He added.

Jill turned around and glared at him, but David just smiled back, and opened a map of the facility so he could become familiarized with it.

"So, Coen… This is going to be a long plane ride. We may as well get to know one another a bit better eh?" Mark said casually looking out of the window.

"I apologize about last week, I didn't know you and didn't trust you alone with Rebecca. She reminds me a lot of my daughter back at home, I guess you could say I got carried away." Said Mark.

"It's alright, I've run into plenty of protective Fathers in the past… You were just doing what you felt was right at the time. I respect that." Billy replied coolly. Billy looked over at Mark who had already fallen asleep right before he was going to say something else.

Billy smiled, "I guess that getting-to-know me thing won't be happening today." Billy thought, and decided to snooze as well.

"Everyone ready for take off?" Barry looked back to see half of the plane was asleep, minus Jill and Rebecca. Jill nodded, and Barry began to take off, once they were off the ground, everything went smoothly.

"See? I told you-" Jill stopped as she looked over to see Rebecca was listening to her Walkman. Jill smoothly grabbed one of Rebecca's ear buds and listened in as well. "Hmm, not bad. Who is this? It's kind of dark." Jill remarked.

"Korn, it's their new album "Follow the Leader". They are a bit dark, and they're a new generation of metal called Nu-metal. I love how the guitars are down tuned to D, and they're also seven stringed. The bass is down tuned as well, and the vocals are unique." Rebecca replied, clearly knowing more than a "medic" should about music.

"You know your stuff, how do you know so much about music?" Jill asked.

"Ha, well… I used to play in a garage band and also played classical music in high school, violin, cello, and double bass specifically. I would sometimes play in an orchestra too. I miss those days." Rebecca looked distant as if she were reliving those days in her head.

"Wow, I had no idea… talk about a child prodigy." Jill remarked in awe.

"After my parents died I decided to find a field worth being in, and at the time I thought that would be with S.T.A.R.S. I was right, if not I wouldn't have met any of you." Rebecca said and smiled.

Jill looked at Rebecca, "I'm sorry to hear about your parents. My Father died not too long ago too, and I never knew my Mother. After that I decided to join the Army, but trying to join a field with mostly men is more difficult than it seems. Something… bad happened to me there and that's when I found out about S.T.A.R.S and decided to join." Said Jill.

"What happen- Oh… I see. I'm so sorry that happened to you." Rebecca knew exactly what she meant and didn't want to "go-there". She remembered reading about sexual abuse stats going up in the Army a few years back, and even remembered reading an article with Jill talking about the matter in the Newspaper before she joined S.T.A.R.S.

The plane became silent after a while, and everyone decided to either take a nap, read, or listen to music. After what seemed like an eternity the plane finally landed.

"Welcome to Ireland, but please don't indulge, we need you all sober for this mission!" Barry said jokingly.

Sounds of relief echoed through out the plane cabin as everyone got up and out of the plane.

"Another Military Base? This time I thought we were going to land in an airport…" Billy remarked.

"Well, we don't need the whole world's panties in a wad over this. We need to keep quiet about it and not scare the civilians." Barry replied.

"Exactly, if the "civilians" are anything like this one over here we wouldn't want them finding out. Then all hell would break loose and the whole world would crumble under fear." David said, scolding Rebecca.

"Just ignore him, I'm fine." Rebecca quickly told Jill before she could say anything.

"He's a son of a bitch, he'll make good bait if were ever in a trap." Jill said clenching her jaws.

"Haha, that's if he MAKES it to the facility before I kill him. I'm a convict remember?" Billy said as he walked by and stared David down.

There was no point in fighting at that time, so Billy slowly walked off into the base, but David ran behind him. Before David could hit Billy from behind, Billy grabbed David's arm and swung him over his shoulder.

David hit the ground hard, and Billy stared at him kneeling down saying, "Don't fuck with me, or her… You got that? I'm more powerful than you'll ever be and this whole "tough-guy" act is really annoying. You don't want to annoy me do you?" He questioned David, and David shook his head in fear.

"Good." Billy replied and walked off. This shut David up for good.

"Okay everyone circle around." Mark said, standing at a table when the facility map lit up on a panel. "There's two ways in here, from underground and on the main level. Barry, you and David are going underground. Rebecca, Jill, and Billy… You'll be joining me and we'll be going in through the main level side entrance neutralizing any and all Umbrella personnel. Everyone be on guard, they do have bio-weapons and are not afraid to use them." He said sternly. They all agreed and got their supplies ready as well as their body armor.

Barry and David got into separate cars and already began heading off. They needed to infiltrate the facility before the others so they could attack from underground, and join the rest of the team later on. Meanwhile Billy, Jill, Rebecca and Mark all stood together, loading their weapons, and preparing for whatever may come.

"If any of us don't make it out of here, remember you're all wonderful soldiers." Mark said to all of them.

They all nodded and got into a small black sedan. They couldn't be noticed. "We'll be parking this about 2 miles from the facility, then handling the rest on foot. I hope everyone is in shape, because this will be a bit of a trek, and I can't have anyone slow down at any time." Said Mark starting the car up and pulling off.

After some time driving they finally arrived and Mark decided to park in a well-wooded area. There were no tags on the car, nothing to track them. It was also dusk, meaning they needed to have the facility in sight before the sun went down.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked the team. "Jill, you okay there?" Mark asked, seeing as Jill wasn't exactly "all there".

"Huh? Yeah… I- I'm fine, it's just freezing. I'm not used to this cold weather." Jill replied, trying to hide the fact that her shaking wasn't due to the cold. She was actually having a panic attack, it was her first one she ever had.

"I've got medication for that you know." Rebecca whispered to Jill.

"I'll be fine, I just need to run it out, we'll be doing plenty of that in a second." Jill whispered back.

"Alright team, let's head out. We'll need to split up, Jill, Rebecca… You two stay together and go into the east entrance. Billy and I will be headed into the west entrance. Everyone stay alert! If you need us at any time use your communication devices. Good luck you two." Mark said and began to head into the woods.

"Be careful, I umm… take care." Billy said to Rebecca and started to walk off.

"Billy, wait." Rebecca said and walked up to him, she gave him her necklace with an angel wing on it. "Since I have your dog tags, it only makes sense that you take something that belongs to me… for good luck." Rebecca replied, and hugged Billy. "Take care of yourself." She said and they parted ways once more.

Jill awkwardly stood there kicking the dirt until Rebecca walked up beside her.

"Okay I'm ready, let's do this." Rebecca said, as Jill looked up and they both headed towards the facility. There was smoke coming from the sky in the direction they were headed in.

"Well, that can't be good." Jill remarked.

"Yeah, but at least we can use the "smoke signals" as a compass." Rebecca said, smirking.

"I wonder if the girls are almost there yet." Billy said, worried.

"They'll be fine Coen, they're strong women, perfectly capable of taking care of themselves… now let's worry about us because you're about to step on a land mine." Mark said as he pushed Billy out of the way.

"Holy shit! Well, at least we know were getting close. Thank you Mark." Billy replied, taking a deep breath and looking around. They could see the facility now, there were a few guards at the entrance they would need to silence, but first they would need to take out the security cameras.

"See this gadget? The higher the voltage the better, I'm going to fry all the cameras right now." Mark said, pulling out what looked like a walkie talkie with a dial on it. He twisted the dial all the way to the right as it made a high pitched ringing noise, and then stopped. "Alright, it's taken care of. Let's go." He said, and Billy joined him, both of them closing in on the guards to the west entrance. By then, the sun had gone down and it was night, making it harder to see.

"Where in the fuck are we?" David harshly said to Barry.

They went into a manhole roughly a mile away from the facility and only had flashlights as their source of light.

"Well if my calculations are right, were right under the facility's bathroom, which makes sense as to why you're being a total shit head." Barry replied.

"We'll need to walk a bit further and make our way into the lab. There will probably be a few guards present, so we'll need to kill them immediately." Barry said, pulling out his handgun with the silencer attached. David did the same as they both walked into the darkness together.

"I can see the facility from here, watch out." Jill said, pulling Rebecca out of sight and behind a fallen tree. "You see those two guards under the light posts on our side? We'll need to take them out, but quickly before the other one notices. Get your silencer ready… has your aim improved? Were both going to aim for the head, and it needs to be precise. You take the left one, and I'll take the right one. Shoot to kill, let me know when you're ready." Jill said, readying her gun.

Rebecca nodded and took out her gun as well, they both aimed, but before they could shoot...

"When I say go, you shoot okay?" Jill said,

"Okay." Rebecca said, aiming her gun.

"GO!" they both fired at the same time and both guards slowly slumped down and fell onto the floor.

"Good job Becca, I knew you could do it." Jill said and they ran towards the facility's east entrance.

Billy and Mark's way of taking out the guards weren't as precise as Jill and Rebecca. They snuck up beside each one and snapped their necks, one of them shouting before Mark could get to him.

"Let's hope no one heard that, now let's get in there." Mark said as they both stood on either end of the door's entrance. Mark signaled for Billy to open the door and he did slowly, poking his head in to see if all was clear.

"No one is in there… It's just a bunch of monitors, computers and what looks like a few offices. It's not occupied though." Billy whispered. They walked in cautiously, looking around when they heard gunfire from below them.

"Shit, Barry and David must be in trouble." Mark replied gritting his teeth.

"So, what do we do? Should we go down there?" asked Billy.

"No, we need to stick to our mission… Going down there is a bad idea. I knew this mission wouldn't be easy, and there will be casualties Coen." Mark said with little to no emotion.

Barry and David made it into the Laboratory, but there were more than a few guards. They were a little too sloppy trying to get in from underground, causing too much noise, and now the guards were shooting at them.

"What do we do now?" David yelled as they hid behind tanks.

"This is what we do!" Barry said as he threw a grenade in their direction and heard them scream before the grenade blew up.

"Great job Burton, now the whole fucking facility will be down here in no time." David said glaring at Barry.

"Ha, well I'm glad I have this then." Barry replied jiggling his belt and vest with at least 10 more grenades on him. They looked around the laboratory at the creatures in the tanks.

"Poor bastards." Barry said frowning.

"We better set the explosives before these things get out, then we can finally put them out of their misery." David said sticking the dynamite on the walls. "How many levels are there here?" David asked.

"The map says five levels. We'll set the explosives from the bottom up, then start the timer, and leave." Barry replied walking towards the elevator down the laboratory hall.

"Sounds like the guys are in trouble downstairs." Rebecca said.

"No, that was just Barry taking care of the problem. They have enough explosives on them to blow this whole place up, and that's what they're going to do once were done here." Jill explained. "We need to grab some evidence from the meeting room down the hall here. I'm sure they have files on the tests they were performing, we can grab them and meet up with Billy and Mark afterwards." Jill said lowering her voice.

They began to walk down the corridor slowly when all of a sudden they heard footsteps behind them, then a gun making a "click" noise.

"Nah ah ah… You're not going anywhere. This is MY facility and you've already killed my guards, now it's time for you to pay." A clearly delusional man in a white lab coat said to them as he quickly grabbed Rebecca from behind and put a gun to her head.

His hold on Rebecca was too strong for her to get out of.

"If you make any moves I'll shoot her, so get the fuck away!" He screamed at Jill. A huge sinister-like grin appeared on his face, "Maybe if you can solve my puzzles I'll let her go, but for now I'm going to play with all of you." He said still smiling, as he walked down the hallway backwards. Rebecca gave Jill a last desperate look trying to struggle a bit more. "The more you struggle, the more I'll hurt you." He said and hit her in the head with the butt of his gun, Rebecca went limp, clearly unconscious from the blow.

"NOO!" Jill screamed, but it was too late. He went into a room, and the doors slid shut, locking them in there.

Jill banged on the door, and then began to cry. "Mark come in, Mark." She said as she ran down the corridor trying to head west.

"What's going on Jill?" Mark replied.

"This crazy bastard has Rebecca and has locked her into room 501. We need to find a way to get to her before it's too late." Jill said desperately.

Billy overheard the news and turned pale.

"Let's go to the security surveillance room, I don't think I fried the whole system, maybe we can see what's going on from there and try to unlock to door to 501." Mark said to both Billy and Jill via headset.

"Roger that." Jill said as they all headed towards the room.

When they got there, much to their surprise, the security camera in room 501 was still working. Rebecca was on a table, naked; the man was circling around her putting what looked like a syringe and needle together.

"We gotta get in there before he does something to her!" Billy shouted and banged his fists on the table. They listened in on the crazy man.

"Let's see what you'll do when we add a bit of this NEW virus and the antidote at the same time! Will she survive? We'll find out soon on the next episode of Randy's wacky experiments!" The crazy man, now known as Randy said, then began to laugh hysterically.

Jill was in hysterics, and Billy was close to it as well. Barry and David ran into the room

"We overheard what was going on… What's the plan now?" Barry said.

"I say we leave while we still can! That man will probably blow this place up for us, I mean look at him, one casualty won't hurt us." David replied. At that point Jill had enough.

"One casualty? ONE casualty? That's my best friend in there, and you're just going to leave your comrade to DIE when you still have a chance to save her? Talk about a fucking coward. She'd do anything to save her teammates; she's done so in the past. I wish YOU were in there, then if we left there'd be no hard feelings right?" Jill said raising her voice, very close to David's face.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you all were so close to her." David said looking down.

The room fell silent and everyone gasped as Randy injected the virus into Rebecca.

"That bastard." Barry said clenching his fists.

"I can hear you…" Randy said laughing, "You're all on speaker, isn't this show great? Listen, I'll let your friend loose once the virus sets in, but first I need to wait until her heart stops beating. This is when it gets fun! Once this happens she'll go crazy trying to fight the virus in her body, she'll be aware of her actions as she tries KILLING you all! Haha! Oh, I should've been an entertainer." Randy walked around with his back facing Rebecca. He was holding the antidote in his hand, waiting on her to wake up.

"Oh my god." Mark said as they all saw Rebecca get up slowly, and then she opened her eyes. They were red and glowing. Randy of course was too focused on himself to realize Rebecca had awoken. She crept up behind him slowly, tilting her head a bit.

"Anytime now, she'll be awake and listen to EVERY word I say. Essentially she'll be my little slave, this is going to be so much fun! I've never owned a slave before. It will be even more satisfying when I tell her to kill her friends." He said, but before he could speak once more Rebecca snapped his neck and screamed. He fell onto the floor, dropping the antidote, but not breaking it. Her scream was inhuman, but still sounded like her. She had claws that were retractable, almost like a cat, and what looked like fangs. She had a slight blue tone to her as well.

"HEELP MEEEEE!" Rebecca screamed, throwing the lab table through a wall, and then walking out.

"What do we do?" Billy screamed.

"We need to get that antidote and inject her with it, and hope it works." Mark replied, already running in the direction of room 501. They all followed him. David yelled something before being thrown against the wall; it was Rebecca and she began to walk towards them, her eyes locked on Mark.

"I'll distract her! You three try to find the antidote!" Mark screamed, and Jill ran into room 501.

"Here it is!" she said and grabbed the vile. Billy and Barry got their guns out.

"NO! We aren't shooting her, were going to have to restrain her somehow." Jill yelled.

"Okay, I'll come at her from behind, and Barry… you grab her legs, because I know she'll kick at me." Billy explained.

"I'll inject her then." Jill said.

They all ran out of the room and followed Mark's voice down the corridor trying to calm Rebecca. Billy slowly crept up behind Rebecca, but she saw this and slapped him across the room. He got right back up and jumped on her back holding her arms, and Barry decided to tackle her, and hold her legs. She finally fell to the ground screaming.

"GET HER JILL!" Barry screamed as Jill ran over to Rebecca and injected the antidote. Rebecca screamed and they all held her down while she breathed heavily and hissed at them. Eventually she fell unconscious again.

Jill knelt down next to her to check her pulse, "She's still alive, but her pulse is incredibly weak. At least she has a pulse though." She said, and looked down at Rebecca frowning.

"You think she might be immune… to the virus? Meaning it doesn't kill her?" Billy asked.

"Possibly, I read a file about certain blood types having a higher chance of being immune. I was infected at one point and survived, so it's a great possibility, and I hope that's the case." Jill said.

David walked down the corridor limping a bit, "All the explosives are set and a helicopter is on its way. Let's get out of here, someone needs to carry Rebecca; I've got a broken rib, but I'm all right. I guess I deserved that one after being such an ass to her." David said wincing.

Billy picked up Rebecca in his arms as they all made their way out of there. Once they were outside it was dawn, they had been in there longer than they had thought. They kept walking until they found an opening in the woods, then Mark cracked open a flare. The sound of a helicopter approached and started to land. Jill got into the helicopter first, helping Billy with Rebecca's body. Barry, David, and Mark got in last. They all looked at the pilot, it was Chris. He looked back and saw Rebecca's unconscious body, thinking the worst.

"No…" He said with a deepening sadness.

"She's still alive, we just need to get her some help." Jill said, wanting to welcome Chris, but also knowing it wasn't the proper time.

"Okay, let's get back to the base and into the hospital there, looks like there's more than one injured." Chris said glancing back at David.

"Your sister… what happened?" Jill asked.

"She's actually at the base waiting on me. She's fine, just a little banged up. There were a few casualties.", Said Chris as he flew them towards the base.

Chris got them all there rather quickly, and once they arrived, some of the staff from the base hospital got Rebecca out on a stretcher and took her immediately to a room. Billy followed, and so did the rest of the group, but they weren't allowed in the room. Claire was already nearby and ran there to see what the commotion was about.

"Is she going to be okay?" Claire asked.

"I don't know… I hope so. I can't lose her." Jill said. "I'm Jill by the way, I'm sure you know that already though." Said Jill.

"Yeah, Chris talks about you all the time. I've seen pictures; it's a pleasure to finally meet you… I just wish it wasn't like this." Claire said frowning.

A nurse came out of the room, "Her vitals are great, more than great actually. She's waking up right now, but there's just one thing… her eyes. They began to glow red for a moment when she awoke, but then went back to normal. I've never seen something so strange in my life." The nurse said walking out. Jill and Billy both ran into the room.

"Rebecca, how are you feeling?" Billy asked as he walked in and sat on the chair next to her bed.

"I feel… amazing. I've never felt this alive before, this powerful. I'm sorry for my actions before, I don't quite remember much, other than throwing David up against a wall." She explained, and got up out of the bed.

"Hey! Becca, I don't think you should be doing that right now." Jill said trying to put Rebecca back into the bed, but it was as if she were pushing a brick wall.

"The powers, they stayed with you." Jill said, amazed.

"I guess so… Sorry about breaking your rib David." Rebecca said as she saw David poking his head through in awe.

"Oh… it's totally fine, I know you didn't mean to." He said, and then walked over to a nurse to get checked out.

"So… now what?" Rebecca said smiling; "Although that man was a maniac I guess I'll have to thank him for my newly acquired skills." She added.

She walked over to Billy, and at this point Jill walked out of the room knowing she was okay and went to talk to Chris.

"Billy, I'm glad I found you again. I haven't had a chance to say it yet, but I-" Mark came in interrupting the intimate moment.

"Good, you're alive and better than ever! Now what do you say about restin' for a while before we go on a mission again? You deserve some time off." Mark said.

"Absolutely…I think we all deserve a bit of time off." Billy said, smiling at Rebecca, and Rebecca agreed.

Everyone got adjusted that night to the new base. Jill and Chris went into the same tent, while Rebecca and Billy went into theirs. Everything was peaceful at that moment, and that's all they wanted. One moment of peace… a moment to let everything sink in. Even though they had no idea what was in store for them next, they were happy they survived this long, happy to be with each other, and happy to have taken down a small branch of Umbrella. That was how it was going to have to be, taking down Umbrella once and for all, one facility at a time.


	5. Unknown Secrets

Resident Evil: Hopeless Reckoning Part 5

**Rebecca's Diary:**

"_August 1__st__ 2006: It's been a while since I've last updated, since then I've gone through 3 different computers, 2 cell phones and a new millennium. Since my last entry a lot has changed. We lost some good men including Mark and David. Mark and David as well as a few others were in Russia on a mission with Chris and Jill in 2003 when they were killed in action. Chris and Jill managed to take down the ultimate BOW T.A.L.O.S, but there were many casualties. There's a new branch of men and women on our side called the BSAA. It was founded by Jill, Chris, and 8 others including myself._

_As for myself I've been laying low for a while, trying to get control of this… thing. That's all I can call it. The reason I'm posting again is because a few days ago Billy was spotted by the FBI; He has since then gone under radar once more. I'll probably never find him again. He left me a note last night as I slept in the house we lived in together. _

_**It reads:**_"_My Dear wife, _

_I'm so sorry for what I'm going to do, but I have to leave before I'm spotted again. It was a close call the other day at the park. I can't keep us both living in fear; this isn't fair to you. You deserve so much better than this. I love you Rebecca, please understand this is what is best for the both of us. Find yourself a man who's worth living with for the rest of your life._

_Yours always and forever,_

_-Billy."_

_Our plan was to settle down and live here in the mountains of North Carolina. We thought wrong I guess. I'm having mixed feelings right now, as he knew today is the day I go on my way to my first mission since 1998. I just wish I could've had a chance to say goodbye. I miss him already; the smell of his cologne is still on the pillow beside me. The bed is still a bit warm too. _

_It's time for me to head to the base nearby. I plan on flying with none other than Barry Burton. We recently have leads on Wesker's whereabouts in Europe. Oh yeah, that asshole is still alive too. Before he causes anymore destruction were going to take him down once and for all."_

* * *

"So, what's the game plan for today Mr. Burton?" Rebecca said as she boarded the plane. Her hair had grown out past her shoulders, and was pulled back in a loose ponytail. Even her voice had matured a little, she definitely didn't sound like a "little girl" anymore, and couldn't be called one either. She was now 26 years old.

"Well, we are going to investigate Ozwell E. Spencer's Estate; although you and me won't exactly be going inside. We'll be on the sidelines in case Jill or Chris need us." Barry replied, his beard and hair had for the most part, gone grey, but it was a good look for him.

"Ah, so we won't be fighting Wesker all together then." Rebecca said looking down.

"I don't think that's a good idea Rebecca. Given your temper and those powers of yours, you might just try to get ahead of yourself, and we can't afford that." Barry told Rebecca, glancing back at her before they pulled off the ground.

Once they arrived Jill and Chris were both there already having some coffee and a bit of Dinner.

"Coffee?" Chris asked Rebecca, literally putting a cup near her face.

"Sure, good to see you two again." Rebecca remarked and smiled at both of them as she sipped on her coffee.

"Good to see you too Rebecca, how are things with you and Billy? You never texted me back this morning!" Jill said, extra bubbly that day.

"I… Well, I don't know; he left me last night and never wants to be found again. I told you about the FBI spotting him, I suppose that spooked him too much to stick around…" Rebecca explained as she noticed tears flowing down her face without even being able to control her emotions.

"I'm so sorry Rebecca." Jill said as she hugged Rebecca, and Chris put his hand on her back as well.

"Were here for you now. I'm your "brother" remember?" Chris said to Rebecca smiling.

Rebecca, Claire, Chris, Barry, and Jill really did become like a family. They were all they had; they had to stick together. Claire decided to stay away from missions for a while because she wanted some time to herself to finally relax.

After Rebecca composed herself, she quickly got everything she needed together in a room.

"This will more than likely be a long night. I'd suggest you and Barry bring pillows for the van." Jill added as she walked by Rebecca.

"I'm sure Barry will be falling asleep, but I can't knowing you two will be out there with Wesker. You know how much I worry, and this just doesn't feel… right." Rebecca stated, shuddering a bit.

"I know what you mean, I'm feeling a bit odd too lately." Jill remarked, putting on her hat and gear.

"So, when is the wedding date?" Rebecca asked Jill, playfully.

"What do you mean?" Jill asked, although she very well knew what Rebecca meant.

"You two are meant for each other, you've known each other for this long. I'm surprised you both haven't tied the knot yet." Rebecca added. Jill looked over at Rebecca and sat against a table.

"Well, you know were all in very dangerous fields of work. I don't want to get fully committed only to have my heart broken if… god forbid he…" Jill couldn't finish; she didn't want to think of that outcome.

"I understand, I didn't think things would ever go downhill for me and Billy, but well… you see how that turned out." Rebecca said walking over to her first aid kit, making sure she had everything she needed.

"He loved you Rebecca, I saw it in his eyes. It just wasn't meant to be, he wanted the best for you, but knew he couldn't provide you with that. That's why he left, it's not your fault." Jill said with her hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

"…Yeah. It's just… I… I'm pregnant." Rebecca blurted out as Chris walked in.

"Shit. Bad timing." Chris added and walked out rather quickly.

Jill put her hand over her mouth in shock. "What…? What are you going to do with the baby? How far along are you?" Jill asked, walking up closer to Rebecca so no one else would overhear the conversation again.

"3 months, I was going to tell him soon, I just didn't want to jinx it. I'm keeping the baby; this is all I have left of him. There's no way I'd ever get rid of it." Rebecca said.

"Alright folks, are we ready?" Barry asked walking in.

"As ready as I can be…" Jill sighed, and walked to their van, Rebecca followed suit.

"Hey Becca, I got this for you… to keep you busy while Jill and I are in the mansion." Chris said, sitting next to Rebecca whom was sitting in the middle of Jill and Chris.

"Thank you Chris, this is awfully nice of you." Rebecca said as she hugged Chris as tightly as she could with her arm. He got her an old gameboy with a lot of games in the pouch it went in. He knew she loved games and still did, and desperately wanted her to remain calm while they tried finding Wesker.

When they arrived it was already nighttime. They parked half a mile away from the Estate, and turned on their monitors so they could listen in, just in case anything went wrong. "Be careful you two." Barry said. Jill and Chris nodded, while Rebecca couldn't find the words to say and remained quiet as Jill and Chris got out of the van and walked off into the darkness.

"So what do we do here in this van exactly?" Rebecca asked.

"We listen in, make sure everything is alright with Jill and Chris, and if they need any backup we go in." Barry replied with headphones on listening. Rebecca put her blue tooth in to listen as well while she played her gameboy quietly.

After a few hours, and a few hiccups with booby traps and worries, Barry began to doze off. Rebecca on the other hand was shaking, she could feel something very odd, and her head felt like it was going to split open.

"Aaah…" She was writhing in pain, and it was only getting worse.

All of a sudden the van was grabbed and thrown down a hill, flipping. Barry awoke and grabbed onto a seat, and Rebecca's hand. They screamed until the van stopped on its side.

"What the hell was that?" Barry exclaimed, shocked and still half asleep.

Rebecca held onto her stomach and looked down, "My baby…" she cried. There was a pool of blood coming from her; she got up holding her stomach.

"You stay here, I'll go check out what's going on outside." Barry said, sitting Rebecca down, hoping she'd be okay.

Barry got out of the van as quickly as he could with his gun out. Rebecca felt fine physically, but incredibly depressed she had lost her baby. That was all she had left of Billy other than her wedding ring and his dog tags. She didn't listen to Barry and climbed out of the van anyway with her gun out.

"I told you to stay inside, you're hurt!" Barry said, frustrated at Rebecca's stubbornness.

"I'm not hurt, I just lost my child and whoever threw this damn van is going to pay for what they've done." She said bitterly. They both looked around until they saw a human figure closing in on them.

"Chambers… Long time no see." Rebecca shuddered as she heard his voice, it was Wesker. He approached them both slowly, but didn't attack.

"Oh woops, I seem to have made you lose something you love." Wesker said with a big grin knowing exactly what he did.

At that Rebecca charged at him, pushing him into a tree a yard away. Barry chased after them.

Wesker, barely fazed stretched a bit and smiled sadistically," It appears your superior DNA is working well with the virus, but then again, that's what I'd expect from a Wesker child." He said, running his hands through his blonde grimy hair.

"What?" Rebecca asked confused.

"You don't remember anything do you? Ha, and I thought you'd at least remember why you joined S.T.A.R.S in the first place." Wesker replied.

Barry looked over at Wesker, then back at Rebecca. "What is he talking about Rebecca?" Barry asked, thoroughly confused.

"I… don't know… AAHH!" Rebecca rolled over in pain as Wesker walked closer to her putting his hand over her head, almost as if he had control over her the closer he got.

"I'm stronger than you will ever be Chambers. When you joined S.T.A.R.S you had no intention of "making friends" as you said. I had to wipe out your memory completely, shortly after you serviced the helicopter. You're the reason the helicopter crashed. It was all part of our plan… but shortly there after you got cold feet. I couldn't kill you. Why do you think I didn't shoot you right in the head when I had the chance? Instead I went for your bulletproof vest. I can't just go off, killing my own bloodline. That would be particularly rude." Wesker explained grinning.

"You're lying, if you wiped out my memory, why do I remember my whole life before I joined S.T.A.R.S?" Rebecca yelled, still holding her head in pain.

"Those memories are fake Chambers, or should I say Alex? That is your real name after all. You were supposed to be my "sister" as they made you 20 years after me. You had no parents, you were made by scientists, just as I."

After telling her this; her eyes began to glow red. "My whole life is a lie? What have you done to me…What have you DONE?" She screamed and charged after Wesker, but he disappeared before she could even grab him.

Barry didn't say a word, he just looked at Rebecca.

"I had no idea Barry, I'm so sorry." Rebecca said beginning to sob quietly.

They both sat down on top of the van, waiting on any word from Jill or Chris, but lost connection to them at some point. After a few hours passed they began to get more than a little worried.

"We should go in there." Rebecca said, her eyes were still glowing, as she hadn't calmed down a bit after hearing such shocking news.

"I think so too Rebecca… Or should I call you Alex? I'm a bit confused here." Barry said, a little angry at Rebecca and rightfully so.

"Call me Rebecca, that other name belongs to a life that isn't me." Rebecca said, and they both walked towards the Estate.

As they got closer they saw a figure stumbling out, then falling to their knees. It was Chris, but there was no sign of Jill.

"Chris! What happened?" Rebecca exclaimed as she ran to his side.

"Wesker… Jill… they…" Chris couldn't even finish and began to cry deeply.

"No!..." Rebecca cried out, and held onto Chris as they all cried together.

* * *

The BSAA searched 3 months for the body of Jill Valentine and Albert Wesker, but couldn't find anything. They made a hollow grave for Jill anyway and visited it frequently, putting Calendula's on her grave, as they were her birth flower. Rebecca told everyone the news of whom she really was, her memory being wiped out, and everything she could. Chris was bitter towards her at first, but forgave her eventually.

All of them mourned over the passing of Jill and some, including Rebecca, still didn't believe it to be true. After 3 years Chris got a call to go on a mission to Kijuju, he had become a workaholic as that was the only way he could keep his mind off of Jill… and even then, little things would bring back memories of her. Rebecca wanted it to be her, and not Jill that was dead… she'd give anything to take her place. Rebecca decided to stay back for this mission, because she felt as though the death of Jill was her fault in a way, but nothing could prepare her for what was about to unfold...


	6. Rebirth

Resident Evil: Hopeless Reckoning Part 6.

**Rebecca's diary:**

"_March 7__th__ 2009__: __It's been 2 days since Chris arrived in Kijuju and I haven't heard a word from him since. I'm becoming quite worried and hoping I haven't lost another dear friend. I miss Jill, I miss her advice, her friendship, and how happy everyone was when she was around. It should've been me; I wish I were dead, but unfortunately suicide is impossible._

_I figured this out a year ago when I tried to take my life in various ways. First it was pills; my body rejected them and nothing happened… then I tried more effective ways via a noose, gun, and I've even tried throwing myself off a cliff… only to return, alive. By now, death would be mercy for me… I guess this is God's way of punishment for what I did before my memory was wiped out. At this point I don't know if there even is a god. What kind of god would put someone through this? Definitely not one I want to believe in."_

* * *

Rebecca sighed and cracked her knuckles, looking around her loft in the city. She got up and stretched a bit and ran her hands through her hair. Recently, she began having visions… as if she were looking through the eyes of someone else. It was a young man with a shaved head, a mercenary named Jake. She had no idea why she was having visions of him, but was becoming more and more curious each day. Often in these visions she'd see him running away. She assumed the connection could be due to the fact he was more than likely a Wesker child.

Just as Rebecca was about to head out the door for dinner her cell began to ring. The number was blocked and she was hesitant to answer the phone at first, but before the last ring she answered.

"Hello?" Rebecca answered curiously.

"Hey… Where are you? I need to meet up with you immediately." A familiar voice said over the phone.

Rebecca got goose bumps; the voice sounded so much like Jill. She didn't say anything for quite some time, as she stood there in shock.

"Hello? Rebecca… I can hear you breathing. I'm alive, Wesker captured me and it's a long story; I need to meet with you immediately." Jill said in an odd and almost hostile tone.

"I… Okay. I can't believe-" Rebecca got interrupted.

"Listen, there's no time for this. Meet me outside of the BSAA branch, preferably in the alleyway." Jill said, and then hung up.

Rebecca was so overwhelmed, but had to compose herself as she rushed to her car in the parking deck. She was 20 miles from the BSAA branch, not too far, but just far enough away for comfort. She was shaking to the core, and tears ran down her face as she rushed to the location. It was a bittersweet feeling, but she knew something was up. She wasn't quite sure what though.

As she arrived she parked her car in the branch, then saw Jill. She looked so different, her hair was blonde and she had a hardened look about her… she must have gone through hell. They locked eyes and both headed to the alley way as Jill demanded. While Rebecca had her back turned to Jill she heard footsteps running behind her. Jill tackled Rebecca in rage.

"A Wesker Child?" Jill screamed as she was on top of Rebecca and punched her as hard as she could. "You knew about all of this, it's your fault you got our fucking team killed! You traitor!" Jill was screaming and crying as she kicked and punched Rebecca, but it was to no avail, as Rebecca felt no pain.

"I didn't know! I had my memory wiped shortly after I… serviced the helicopter… because I got cold feet Jill. I don't remember anything about my former life other than what Albert told me! That person isn't the person I am now!" Rebecca screamed, as tears streamed down her face.

"You can't kill me, but I wish you could. I want to die so badly; I've tried so many times Jill. It's useless." Rebecca exclaimed as she slumped over and cried.

"I trusted you with my life Rebecca. I guess you're right; killing you would be worthless. I'd rather you suffer a long, miserable life for what you've done." Jill said coldly and walked off.

"Jill! Oh my god… I thought you wanted to see Rebecca to let her know you were alive. If I would've known this was going to happen, I wouldn't of told you." Chris said, running over to Rebecca in shock.

"She mourned your death more than anyone, she set flowers on your grave everyday. I was angry with her too at first, but I realized Alex isn't the same person as Rebecca. She has no recollection of her former life. You pretty much just beat up your best friend for no reason Jill." Chris remarked, disappointed in Jill's actions.

"Chris, don't be so hard on her, I deserved every bit of this. I better go… I'm glad you're alive Jill... You take care of yourself." Rebecca said, wiping the blood off her face with tears in her eyes.

"Wait… I… I'm so sorry." Jill said, and fell on her knees crying. "You didn't deserve any of that, Rebecca. Please forgive me… I just found out about all everything… I'm so overwhelmed I can't control my actions." Jill cried.

Chris walked towards the base after Jill cooled off. Rebecca pulled Jill up with ease and looked at her with a smile, and tears in her eyes. She was amazed to be looking back at a friend she thought was dead for over 3 years.

"Don't cry… You have nothing to be sorry for…" Rebecca said, wiping the tears from Jill's face. "I'm not sure if I'm liking this blonde hair." Rebecca added smirking and trying to lighten the mood.

"Me either, where's the brown hair dye? I'm getting rid of this Barbie look immediately." Jill said with a smile on her face.

They both began to walk towards the BSAA branch together, all smiling. Everyone was relieved to see Jill was alive and decided to have a party in her honor. Things finally began to look up for Rebecca, knowing Jill was alive and Albert was finally dead. She felt at ease there, but her visions of Jake only spiked her curiosity.

* * *

**Meanwhile in an Umbrella lab 20 years earlier…**

"Hmm, look at Alex, she's maturing quite quickly." Spencer remarked.

"Yes… I have an idea. If we combine the egg of Alex, and sperm of Albert… We'll create the perfect super soldier. Take them both and let's have an experiment shall we?" Marcus added, walking over to Alex and Albert who were both in martial arts training within the hive of the laboratory.

They took Alex and Albert and walked off into the surgery room.

"We'll need a host, a mother to birth the child." Spencer said.

"That will be of no issue, we have Alexia Ashford, she's matured enough and with the wealth of the Ashford family, this boy will grow up quite comfortably." Marcus said.

* * *

**9 months later…**

Alexia Ashford was deemed too mentally unstable to take care of her newborn son and so was her brother Alfred. They had to give the child up to a poorer Umbrella worker who renamed his son, Steve. 17 years later Umbrella found out Steve's father had been selling the company's secrets at auctions. They had to arrest him, and neutralize the wife; there could be no witnesses.

Steve was also captured and sent to Rockfort Island where Alexia tried killing him. She told him everything once she captured him, but as he was dying he kept this secret to his grave.

Albert found his body, thus bringing him back to life, but he escaped shortly after, and is now on the run… Not sure where to go, but also curious as to why he's having sudden visions of a woman named Rebecca.

-END-


End file.
